1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the movement of loads and more particularly, to devices and systems for accomplishing the movement of loads.
2. Background Information
A winch provides a stationary hoisting machine from which a load may be raised or lowered by wrapping a cord or rope around a drum. Such devices are commonly used in rescue operations. However, such devices generally require a great deal of area to set up and maneuver the winch assembly and considerable time to set the system up for proper operation. There is needed a device for raising or lowering a load that may be used in a confined area and may be assembled and put in place in short order.